


Tony Ships It

by InvisbleDragon



Series: 2017 Calendar Challenge [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Love/Hate, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Tony ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: Based on the bickering Loki and Stephen got into about who was the proper Sorcerer Supreme, except that Tony ships them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while on break at work on my phone so please excuse anything that looks wrong.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“WOULD THE TWO OF YOU JUST FUCKING KISS ALREADY?” Tony shoved Loki at Stephen and watched in satisfaction as Stephen caught him. Then Loki turned around and Tony gulped in fear as the Asgardian turned around and glared at him.

He sprinted away with Loki giving chase behind him. When he reached the edge of the quad, Tony turned on his boosters to take flight and stay out of range of Loki’s reach. As he made a few loop-de-loops over the club, he noticed Loki was vigorously studying some sort of magic ritual in the library and that Strange was floating near him while meditating.

It had worked? But at what cost to him? Maybe he should just stay in the tower for a few days and let Loki’s temper cool off some.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).


End file.
